An Interview with Usui and Misaki
by TheSponsor
Summary: Self-explanitory.  Good fun.  We're high on life and sugar at the moment.


**James: Let's do an interview.**

**Me: *groan* Of what?**

**James: ...Usui and Misaki! With guest appearance of that chick I like!**

**Me: Erika?**

**James: *shrug* How should I know?**

* * *

><p><span>An Interview with Usui and Misaki<span>

Misaki: I thought we were rid of you people.

Me: Well, you were wrong! HAHAHA!

…

Me: I know Usui Takumi's secret. James doesn't. Hehehe.

Usui: That's nice.

Misaki: Where is the little guy?

Me: Getting doughnuts. Do-nuts. I love 'em!

James: *enters* You want a big one or three little ones? Wait, that sounds weird.

Me: *reaches for the three small doughnuts*

James: *snatches them away*

Me: *lazily tosses other bowel on the desk... which then falls on the floor*

James: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, IDIOT! Wait... YOU'RE WRITING WITHOUT ME! YOU'RE MAKING ME SAY THINGS!

Me: Shh...

Misaki: Um...

Usui: You yell a lot.

James: Somebody's gotta do it.

Me: James, stop talking. I can't eat while typing.

Usui: You're not going to offer us any, are you?

Me: No.

Usui: Rude.

Me: I would gladly regurgitate my supper for my dear Taki-kun, but I doubt you'd want it in that state.

Usui: I dunno. Let's see.

…

Me: Okay, I can't.

Usui: That's what I thought.

Misaki: Hey, when did you get so close?

James: *shifty eyes* What are you talking about? I was always like this.

Me: What, pervy?

Usui: Sounds right.

Me: He's makin' a move on your woman, yet you don't seem to be getting protective like you usually do.

Misaki: HIS WOMAN?

James: Yeah, she's my woman!

Misaki: *demon punch*

James: UWAAAAAAHH!

Me: Usui probably sees himself in you. You know, without all the smarts. Just pure, planet pheromonian perviness.

Misaki: Exactly!

Me: But Usui makes it look -

James: RIN!

Me: ood.

James: I wonder if you could write fanfiction about fanfiction.

Me: I don't think that would-

James: I'm gonna do it. It's like Inception. AMERICAN WOMBAT! *looks at hot chocolate* My marshmallow is sizzling. Is that normal? Hot choccy latte.

Misaki: Do we need to be here if you're just going to go on about your food and drinks?

Me: Probably not. Give James anything and just record his actions. Insta-hit! But this is an interview. James, any questions for these two?

James: *slowly slurping his hot chocolate, spoonful by spoonful*

Me: That's really annoying.

James: *continues doing so just to annoy me* *licks spoon* *continues*

Me: Say something!

James: *slurp* I miss my marshmallow. *reaches for mine*

Me: NO! *knocks over his cup* Ooh! That was close!

James: You spilled it!

Me: Really? OH, CRAP! THAT'S ALEX'S BOOK! GET SOMETHING TO WIPE IT WITH!

…

Me: JAMES!

…

Me: *eats marshmallow, runs off, comes back, cleans up mess*

James: Wipe my mouth while you're at it.

Me: MISAKI!

Misaki: ...Yes?

Me: OF ALL THE GIRLS YOU PROTECT SO STRONGLY, WHO WOULD YOU BE WILLING TO SACRIFICE TO SAVE THE OTHERS?

Misaki: I'd save them all!

Me: No, answer the question properly!

Misaki: Why?

Me: Because, whoever you choose, James will take it as a go-ahead to kidnap them.

James: It's true. I will.

Misaki: Yukimura.

Me: He's a dude.

James: I don't want him!

Misaki: I'm free on a technically! Ha!

Me: I'll take him.

Usui: Pres is so cute when she thinks she's won.

Misaki: *punch*

Usui: *dodge*

James: She's mine, Usui!

Me: Na-ah!

James: WHAT ARE YOU ON ABOUT? YOU WANT USUI!

Me: ...Yeah, but as a fangirl, I'm obliged to stand by UsuixMisaki until the day I die... or marry Usui.

James: What? We all know Usui is gonna end up with the idiot trio. All of them.

Usui: Lucky me.

Misaki: *stunned mullet*

Me: *burp* Aw, that was a cute burp, 'ay?

James: *rolls eyes* Yeah, 'ay.

Misaki: Well, we're on page four. Can we go now?

James: *handcuffs her to the fan* Misa-chan stays.

Misaki: *picks up fan* Now I can get away, and I get a fan.

Me: ...But that's my fan. TAKI-KUN!

Usui: Is that really what you've nicknamed me?

Me: Yes. Marry me.

Usui: That complicates many things.

James: Marrying a 2-D character? Yeah, it would.

* * *

><p><strong>James: Hey, Luke, we're eating doughnuts. Do-nuts. You love 'em! But I'm eating 'em. Suck it!<strong>

**Me: Luke has betrayed you and become numb3r ei8ht.**

**James: We all knew it would happen one day, but I never thought he'd be so up-front about it.**

**Mum: Who broke Austar? (satellite TV)**

**James: No one broke it.**

**Mum: It's broken!**

**James: You have to turn it on!**

**Mum: I did! Oh, wait. Do you mean I have to push the power button?**

**James & Me: ?**

**James: *solves stupid problem* I'm a hero!**

**Me: Mum's so moe.**


End file.
